


Máscaras

by Aryblack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryblack/pseuds/Aryblack
Summary: Escrito antes del 5x04. Cinco años tras el inicio del Apocalipsis, siguen luchando.





	Máscaras

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que lo estoy subiendo todo aquí de golpe. Perdón por el spam y por la calidad xD  
> Publiqué esto en mi cuenta de ff.net el 23/09/2009

Está hecho polvo. Ha sido un día duro. Dean está tumbado en la cama por encima de las mantas raídas, si es que deberían llamar así al intento de colchón sobre el que yace, directamente en el suelo.

Totalmente molido, dirá, si le preguntan qué tal. Le duelen músculos de su cuerpo que pensaba habían desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás mediante golpes. Le duele, especialmente, el hombro. Se lo ha dislocado tantas veces que es como si fuera desmontable. Han conseguido colocarlo en su sitio, y se pregunta en silencio cuánto tardarán esos malditos zombies en arrancarle el brazo de una vez por todas.

Ha valido la pena el riesgo de hoy, sin embargo. Suspira, mezcla de satisfacción y cansancio. No quiere dormirse, no hasta que Castiel no haya vuelto. No quiere dormirse sin desearle buenas noches.

Es una obsesión. No puede dormir tranquilo si no le desea buenas noches. Si Castiel no le devuelve una respuesta.

El ángel, caído mucho tiempo atrás ya, entona cánticos budistas en el cuarto de al lado. Puede escuchar a las chicas seguirle entre murmullos. Están terminando. Se conoce las entonaciones al dedillo, son como su mantra, que repite en su memoria como las nanas que Mary le cantaba cuando era niño, como las clases de tiro de John, como los juegos con su hermano en las destartaladas habitaciones de motel cuando eran niños o las cervezas tras un trabajo bien hecho. Se aferra a esos recuerdos con fiereza. Le demuestran que hubo bien, alguna vez, en un pasado lejano. Paz. Seguridad. Le dan fuerza para seguir levantándose cada mañana.

Cuando Cas perdió su fe casi se perdió él mismo. El Castiel que hubiera conocido cuando le sacó del infierno, lleno de esperanza y de amor hacia un Dios que nunca había visto se había quemado con la furia con la que sus alas se habían quemado a medida que descendía totalmente al plano humano. Y Dean no había sabido cómo ayudarle. Los primeros días del Apocalipsis, tan lejanos ya, parecían tan sencillos ahora que casi no podía creer lo insoportablemente difíciles que le habían resultado en su momento. Castiel había permanecido días en estado catatónico, hasta que Dean se lanzó sobre él hecho un torbellino de rabia y lo sacó del agujero en el que se había enterrado él mismo casi a patadas. "Ya no eres un jodido ángel, Castiel, eres un jodido humano. Así que ocúpate de la jodida humanidad, si es que tienes los huevos suficientes". A él mismo le ayudó aquello para salir de su propio agujero.

Y es lo que hicieron desde entonces. Intentar salvar a toda la gente que pudieran. Intentar matar todas las cosas que pudieran. Sobrevivir. No por ellos. A ellos no les quedaba nada. Pero cuando no te queda nada que perder no te da miedo enfrentarte a la muerte. Así que lo hicieron. Se levantaron cada día para seguir matando demonios, ghouls, vampiros, hombres lobo, fantasmas. La existencia de esos seres sólo estaban acreditados en el viejo diario de John. Cualquier cosa que se hubieran topado estaba apuntada. El número de demonios. El número de personas infectadas. El número de personas que no pudieron salvar. El número de niños que han muerto hasta ahora. Es sólo una pequeña muestra de que el fin está más y más cerca a cada día, y que no pueden pararlo.

Pero eso no significa que fueran a rendirse.

Entonces Castiel descubrió a Buda. Y descubrió que sus cánticos le ayudaban a dormir. Le dieron un nuevo enfoque de la existencia. Le daban esperanza. Buda no era un dios, Dios había traicionado a Castiel. Dean no creía en todo eso, a él le bastaba creer en las personas, pero si se topase con ese tal Buda le daría las gracias por lo que había hecho por él.

A medida que pasaban los años y que todo aquello se volvía más y más complicado, más peligroso, Castiel cambió. Se hizo cada vez más humano; le dio esperanza a los refugiados. No les iban a salvar, lo tendrían que hacer ellos, por ellos mismos y por quienes vinieran después.

Castiel les calienta el corazón con una sonrisa, les da esperanza y Dean les da protección alejando el mal todo lo que puede de los indefensos.

La puerta se cierra y Dean oye el chasquido de las cerraduras y los cerrojos. Toda precaución es poca. Tiene los ojos cerrados, la cara contra la almohada. Nota la luz de las velas titilar por el movimiento de un cuerpo que se tiende a su lado, oliendo a incienso. Unos brazos le abrazan la cintura a continuación y un rostro se esconde en su cuello.

No recuerda cuándo empezó aquello. Tampoco importa. Comenzaron durmiendo juntos porque era más práctico para protegerse. Porque era más fácil calmar las pesadillas del otro. Por consuelo. Por hambre de compañía. No se dieron cuenta hasta demasiado tarde que no era sólo amistad y camaradería lo que había entre ellos. Y les dio igual. Nunca han hablado sobre ello. A efectos prácticos seguiría siendo lo mismo.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta. Todo lo que, verbalmente, afirmaron que amaban, desapareció.

Dean entierra los dedos en el pelo de Castiel, cada vez más largo. Su barba suave le hace cosquillas en la piel. Guardan silencio, acomodándose, volviendo a ser ellos.

\- Hemos interceptado a un demonio hoy -informa Dean pasado un rato.

Es un gran avance. Una noticia fantástica. Lo único que han encontrado durante meses han sido personas víctimas de ese virus. También sabe que el muro que Dean ha ido construyendo en torno a él desde aquel día tras River Pass, Colorado, se ha resquebrajado un poco.

El demonio encontrado conecta, con su mera existencia, con Sam. Castiel puede ver sin problemas que Dean sigue roto. Que se arrepiente de haberle dejado marchar, aunque en su momento y contexto había sido absolutamente necesario.

Aprieta el abrazo y Dean devuelve el gesto con la misma intensidad. Ambos saben qué ocurre, por lo que no necesitan explicar nada más. Los dos perdieron a sus padres, que les guiaban el camino a seguir. Los dos fueron traicionados -o traicionados, depende del bando al que se pregunte- por sus hermanos. Sólo se tienen a ellos mismos en ese mundo que se va a la mierda.

\- Era una niña. No pudimos hacer nada por ella.

\- No es tu culpa.

\- Lo sé.

Y aún así, siente que debería haber podido hacer algo más.

Castiel le asalta la boca y le busca la lengua, en una clara maniobra para que no piense en ello. Dean reacciona con ansiedad, con la voracidad que le ha caracterizado siempre, abrazándole tan fuerte que sus dedos se clavan en su piel. La ropa no tarda en sobrar y la conversación verbal se anula por completo dando paso al diálogo corporal.

Dean sabe que algún día encontrarán a Sam. Sabe que tendrá que enfrentarse a él. Sabe que, probablemente, morirá. Pero sabe que habrá dado lo mejor de sí intentando traer de vuelta a Sammy, o que se lo llevará por delante en el intento.

En esa habitación no llevan puestas sus máscaras, las que ostentan fuera de esas cuatro paredes. En esas cuatro paredes es Castiel quien protege a Dean, recomponiendo su alma rota con murmullos, besos y caricias distraídas. Es Dean quien ilumina los días en la vida del viejo ángel caído.

Castiel vive a través de él. En los ojos verdes de Dean todavía brilla la esperanza. Una esperanza totalmente desprovista de cordura.


End file.
